


The Day We Met; The Start of Something New

by Phok



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phok/pseuds/Phok
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is the best Safe Technician in New York. One day he meets a handsome new FBI Agent named Jason Grace.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	The Day We Met; The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything related to Percy Jackson in years. So I hope that this comes a crossed okay. If anyone is interested, I might make this part of a series.

Nico Di Angelo could feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating through his fingertips. The light sheen of sweat clung to his skin, and he fought to keep his hands steady around the dial. He shifted on the balls of his toes and angled his head to the side, pressing his forehead against the cold metal. It was a relief, given the high summer temperatures that heated the room. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled, then began rotating the dial in a slow circle. He listened carefully and focused on feeling the smooth metal beneath his warm skin. As he spun the lock, he heard the tell-tale click of one of the tumblers falling into place. Perfect, he only needed two more. 

In another couple of twists, he found the second tumbler and then finally the third. All at once, he felt the notches click into place, the fence drop, and the safe sing as it unlocked. 

"Done!" He called, standing up from his bent-over position. It had taken him about 7 minutes to access the bank vault, a new record. 

"Agent Jackson?" He called out, waving over at the taller dark-haired male. 

Perseus "Percy" Jackson worked for the FBI and was just one of the many agencies that routinely hired the safecracking services of Nico Di Angelo. 

Percy trotted over to him with a broad smile. "Do you think you could work on taking a little longer Nico, I'm trying to take a coffee break over here." His smile was bright and disarming. 

Nico rolled his eyes, "Bring me a tougher safe to crack then." He muttered while rolling up his sleeves and wishing the thieving millionaire had at least had the decency to invest in an air conditioner. It was far too hot inside the small room. 

"I'm not sure if there is one." Percy laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly in a schoolyard manor. It was the exact reason that Nico's one time crush had lasted until they met again. Sure Percy was good looking, but his immaturity and obnoxious sense of humor were hard for Nico to deal with. Especially with prolonged exposure. 

"Har har." He stepped away from Percy and headed towards the door. "Just make the check out to The Keys of Hades like usual and call me the next time you need me." 

He waved his hand over his head and stepped outside of the room. The house he was currently in belonged to some embezzling multi-millionaire that had hidden documents and large untraceable sums of cash likely hiding inside the large vault. 

Of course, none of that mattered to Nico. He preferred to focus on cracking the safe rather than the riches laid within. But the house was large, and he was already down the hall when he realized he didn't know exactly where he was going. 

Sighing, he stopped short and looked around the large hallway. His pride wouldn't allow him to backtrack to Percy; he could already imagine his smug smirk. Instead, he wandered around until he found another Agent sorting through one of the spare rooms. Lucky for him, it was the Unit Chief Supervisory Special Agent Frank Zhang. Frank was polite and easy to get along with, not to mention he was currently dating Nico's sister Hazel. 

"Hey, Frank, would you mind directing me out of his heat box?" He asked, leaning against the door lightly and making sure to avoid entering the room entirely. He always tried to avoid making contact with crime scenes. 

Frank glanced up from the files he was sorting and smiled brightly. 

"Nico, Percy told me he was inviting you, but I wasn't sure if I would see you." 

"I got here about 30 minutes ago, but finding the room took most of the time." 

"Yeah, Hazel said you were even faster than her at cracking safes. I hope someday I get to see it. It's fun watching her do the practice ones at the office." Frank walked over to the door and gestured for Nico to follow him. "Things have been busy around here. Reyna just got transferred to Narcotics - so we have an opening on the team, and it's been rough finding someone to replace her." 

Nico blinked slowly. Most of the time, Frank didn't engage with small talk on the job, so he could only assume the hiring process was taking more out of the Unit Chief than he was letting on. 

"I'm sure you'll find the right fit. Hopefully, someone with patience - they'll need it to put up with Percy. I'm surprised Annabeth has managed so long." 

Frank laughed, knowing full well that Nico's complaints were mostly good-natured. 

"We'll see, I have a promising applicant coming in later this week, and then, maybe we'll finally have the spot filled." 

Together they rounded a corner and then another; the place was a maze. Finally, they stopped beside the main entrance. 

"Here we are, thank you again, Nico. We'll apply the usual fee, and probably be reaching out again soon. This guy has three other properties, and possibly more safes to open." 

Nico stepped out into the warm air and took a deep breath. "Maybe I'll bring Hazel to the next one." he stuck his hands into his pockets and headed down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he called out. "Good luck with the new hire." Then Nico headed for his black jaguar. 

He jumped into the driver seat and pulled up the calendar on his smartphone. He marked off the FBI and ran his eyes along with the other clients for the day. He still had the meeting with the Julius Caesar Bank Exc for a mock safe cracking then a meet up with a small business owner who forgot their lock combination. So plenty to do. 

Carefully he maneuvered the car into gear and pulled away from the estate. It was time to go back to work. 

______________________________________________________________

Professionally speaking, Nico had it all. A strong business called The Keys of Hades that he co-owned with his half-sister Hazel and a schedule that was self dictated. His services were contracted out, and he dealt primarily with all types of law enforcement, museums, banks, and random everyday customers. His job was never dull, and he enjoyed his work. Between the two siblings, they generally cracked over 1200 safes a year and netted a nice income to do so. 

Outside of work, Nico's life was kind of a disaster. His relationship with his father was good if slightly strained at times. They were both headstrong and stubborn as hell, but it was clear they loved each other. Of course, lately, his father had been pressuring him to find a boyfriend and settle down finally. 

At 28 years old, Nico still felt like he had time. However, since Hazel was already in a committed relationship, coupled with the flamin' mess of his previous one, his father didn't agree. Lately, he had even taken to setting Nico up on blind dates, and his suggested partners were the most annoying people Nico had ever had to meet. Sufficient to say, his father wasn't very good at matchmaking. 

His father's active prying led Nico to filter his calls. It was easier to ignore the man than to try and fight him. Instead of answering his vibrating phone, Nico rotated a new electronic lock in his hands, looking over the fine details. It was rare that Nico had to use a scope in his line of work, typically he was able to open 95% of the safes by hand. But the lock he was currently holding was going into the other 5% category for sure. 

So he shouldn't have been surprised when minutes later, Hazel popped into his office. 

"Dad called again," Hazel said, perching on the edge of his desk and looking down at the lock he was holding in his hands. "He wants to know if you're free this weekend." 

Nico sighed and carefully put the lockdown. "What did you say?" He asked. 

Hazel smiled widely, "I told him you and I had a double date with Frank. I hear he has a newly single friend." 

Nico slumped back into his chair. "Thanks for that, but I'm happily single at this point. Please don't try to be a matchmaker; I'm not sure I could handle any more people trying to set me up."

Hazel laughed. "Of course, I won't. But I wanted to use something with some truth in it; you know how much I hate lying to Dad." 

"I do, and I appreciate your valiant sacrifice," He rubbed his temple. His head was already aching. "His taste in people is just awful." 

"I know that the last guy was such a jerk. What was his name? Colin?" She shifted back on the desk. "But you could come to dinner with Frank and I. It could be fun." She offered. 

"It could, and we could always say his friend had to cancel at the last minute. If Dad asks at least." 

Hazel nodded, "Maybe I'll have him invite him anyway, you know as in a friend thing. In case Dad checks in on us." 

Nico nodded, it had been known to happen and as much as he didn't like meeting new people. With Hazel and Frank present, it shouldn't be too bad, especially since it wasn't a date. 

"Great, I'll let Frank know. He's been trying to introduce me to him since he joined the team, but with so many cases, it's been hard to find the time." 

"So, he finally managed to fill the stop?" Nico asked, only vaguely interested in the other man's hiring struggles. 

"Nico," Hazel slapped at him lightly. "That was over a month ago when they were working the Kelios Case." 

"Oops," He deadpanned. "I never keep track of cases, just the number of safes we cracked and how much the FBI owes us." 

"Speaking of!" Hazel jumped off the desk and hurried out of the room, only to return a couple of moments later a small sticky note. "I took a message while you were on your call. Frank needs you to call him back Asap. There is a situation that needs your skills." 

Nico took the slip of paper and rolled his eyes, Frank always left such professional messages, even with his girlfriend. "Okay, I'll call him now." He dug out his phone and started to type in the number by memory. 

"Fair warning, the case they are working on is pretty awful, and I'm not sure exactly what they need you to open." Hazel patted his shoulder lightly. "So be careful." 

"Will do," He said, pressing the phone to his ear. He doubted Hazel was as in the dark as she was pretending, and her warning alone told him he likely didn't want to make this appointment. Despite already knowing that he would. He was the best in the business, and there wasn't a lot of competition in his field. 

______________________________________________________________

Kronos' Mechanical Labyrinth was an old factory building on the west side of town. Just far enough outside of the city that it felt like it's own little island. While the building was old, it had charm and was pretty well kept. Nothing about it said a lethal serial killer owned it. 

But apparently, that was the case. Kronos Tyme had been arrested for killing over 40 men and women. They were calling him the Time Lord because he left watches at the scene of the crimes. Always set for the next victim's birthday. The one they would never live to see. It turned out to be ironic, given his last name. 

Despite the Time Lord being active in his area, Nico wasn't all aware of his movements. Sure he took precautions, but in a city like New York, precautions were always necessary. So mostly, Nico was going in blind. He didn't know what to expect of the crime scene, and he was nervous. It wasn't his first time working a murder, but it was the first serial killer case he'd ever taken. 

Most of his work consisted of bank safes, or wealthy people's home, routine work that left him feeling less anxious. 

Carefully he stepped out of his vehicle and waved his hand over at Percy.

The other male lifted his arm in greeting but didn't offer his typical smile. 

It was worse than Nico could have imagined. 

"Hey Nico," SSA Annabeth Chase greeted from her spot hoovering beside Percy. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind, and her gray eyes were cold and dim. This case had been a tough one. 

"I'm here to help, but Frank was surprisingly vague on the phone." Nico was starting to wonder if Frank needed his skills, or maybe he was just sparing Hazel the horrors Nico was about to see. 

"I figured he would be. We've been chasing this bastard for months. Finally got him, but the body count is higher than he anticipated. He used this facility to store the bodies, and we managed to open most of the areas. But there is a vault door blocking the basement, and Frank thinks there is either evidence or more bodies inside. We called you right away." She explained. 

Percy sighed loudly. "This isn't going to be pretty, and of course, you aren't allowed to share this information with anyone. Although I don't have to say that to you, I know you know the drill." 

"I do, but I won't say anything regardless." He wanted them both to know it. "How long have you guys known about this location?" He asked. How many dead bodies am I about to see? He thought privately. 

"Not long enough," Percy answered. "We've been here for about 3 hours, Frank saw the lock and knew we'd need help. We're still processing the scene, but we can't do that without your help." 

"I brought my drill, in case I need it," Nico said, already steeling himself for the carnage inside. Typically they waited a couple of days to clear it for him - but it is evident that it wasn't an option. 

"Good, I think you'll need it. It's a Zeus 1000, one of the best vault doors in existence." 

Nico paused mid-step - the Zeus line of Safes/Lock pads was notoriously difficult, and he had yet to encounter the newest model. He wasn't sure if he would be able to open it at all, mainly because Zeus, the CEO, always designed the locks with him in mind. 

"Percy," Nico started, he usually felt confident about his skills, but a Zeus could take him several hours, especially once he hadn't broken before. 

"It'll be fine. We have an expert on hand to help you if you need it. Someone with insider info." Percy said gently, steering him towards the door. "Our newest Agent has ties to the corporation and family." 

Percy stopped once they reached the small staircase leading up to the main entrance. His face was deathly pale, and his eyes looked haunted. He glanced back at his partner and sighed. 

"It'll be fine," Percy promised, but his grip was tight, and his hands shook from the strain. 

Whatever lay behind the door was going to be a terror Nico didn't need to see. He'd already seen enough dead bodies in his lifetime. He had lived his horrors when he found the bodies of his mother and older sister after a burglary gone wrong. He didn't want to see more. But he had a job to do, and with a Zeus in the mix, he was probably the only one who could. 

Sure, the FBI might be able to remove it by force, but in that case, most of the evidence would be compromised. They didn't want that, and neither did he. 

He took one final deep breath and then started the climb. If it made it one step at a time, it would be fine, just like Percy promised. 

SSA Leo Valdez opened the door just as they hit the top of the stairs. "Oh good, Frank is itching to get this thing open. It's in an odd spot, and we need to see what is inside." The dark-skinned man turned to look at space behind him. "Just watch your step, man." 

Nico nodded, he wanted to speak, but he was afraid the smell alone would make his gage. He couldn't imagine how the other agents were faring so well. 

"Yeah, I know," Leo said, "Sorry about that. Just keep breathing; the smell is our weakest sense. You'll get used to it soon." 

Nico didn't want to get used to it, but he forced the air through his nose regardless. "Lead on." He said, the sooner this was over, the better off he was. 

Leo quickly took him through the build weaving in and out of hallways and open doors. The rooms were large, and not all of them were covered in blood. Most of the places that Nico entered were only scattered with outdated mechanical tools and old computer parts until they reached the lower levels. Where the hallways widened, and large metal cages lined along the walls. Thick chains hung from the ceilings, and blood covered most of the surfaces.

Nico caught sight of Supervisory Special Agent Piper McLean as they approached through an area that was soaked in blood. Some bodies were carelessly thrown about, and the room looked like some sort of torture chamber. With thick, jagged pieces of metal littered about the open space. 

As soon as he saw her, he frowned. It had been a while since he had seen Frank's entire team assembled. And that, more than the blood and carnage told him how devastating this case had been. For some reason, the blood, bodies, and apparent signs of torture felt too unreal for his mind to the full process. 

"Hey Nico, it's been a while." Piper greeted, she tried to muster a smile but only resulted in a strange grimace. "Sorry about all this, Frank doesn't think we can wait and honestly, I'm not sure what you're going to find." 

"It's alright," it wasn't. Nico would likely be dreaming of these horrors for years to come. "Percy said it was a rush job." 

Piper led them back towards a small dark cave. "The door is at the bottom of the basement stairs. From the layout of the facility, I don't think it's a huge room, probably a ten by ten, but we won't know for sure until it gets opened." 

She stopped just as they reached the top of the dark stairs. Tiny lights lit them at the base of the wall. "Watch your step. We're still waiting for more lamps. For such a used area, the lights were mostly out when we arrived." She explained. 

Leo patted Nico on the back, "Be careful. Our newbie Agent Grace is down there, and he can show you some tricks about the vault. He said it might make the process faster." 

Nico nodded, a question forming in his mind and then disappearing before he could open his mouth. Only to be replaced with a nagging sensation of something sitting just beyond his reach. Usually, he might have been frustrated, but his current emotional state was maxed out. 

"Thank you guys," he said softly, shifting his satchel along his shoulder. "I'll try to make this as quick as possible." He descended the stairs at an even pace and wondered if Frank was around. He still hadn't seen him. 

He came face-to-face with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes were a fantastic shade of sky blue, his hair a golden blonde cut short to frame his face. On his nose sat a pair of wireframes, and a small scar adorned the edge of his lips. 

"You must be the Safe Technician," Agent Grace greeted him warmly. His lips were shifting into a smile that widened the scar at the corner. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Jason Grace; it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Nico swallowed thickly and starkly remembered that this was a crime scene filled with terrible horrors, and he shouldn't be having a gay panic attack based on the gorgeous male in front of him. 

"Uhh, yes, I'm Nico Di Angelo." He greeted, looking around the space in front of the door to set his bag down. The area was covered in dust, and he was unhappy about the prospect of setting it down. 

"I can hold that for you." Jason offered. "Otherwise, I'm useless muscles over here." He grinned. 

Normally Nico wouldn't dream of agreeing, but given the crime scene and the idea of replacing his expensive bag, he waited for a beat too long to decline, and Jason stepped into his space. His hands touched the strap of the bag and lifted it off of his shoulder. 

Instantly Nico was overwhelmed with the aroma from his cologne. A strong woody scent that lingered as he moved away, bag in hand. Nico opened his mouth to respond but closed for fear of what would come out. He was 28 years old damn it; he shouldn't be this frazzled by a good looking man. 

"Thank you," He forced past his throat. "I'll just get to work." 

He turned to the door and started placing his hands over the cold metal. It was a Zeus product; the steel was hard and unforgiving under his palms.

"Sounds good to me, just let me know if you need anything." 

Nico nodded and then paused for a moment. "Leo said you might be able to lend a hand with the safe? Something about insider info." 

Jason shifted his stance, widening his feet to accommodate the change. "Yes, my father owns the company. I know how blueprints work." 

Despite the surety of his words, Jason sounded like it was something he would rather not admit. Nico could only assume that people often credited his father for his achievements. It was a storyline Nico was unfortunately used to as well. 

"Hmmmmm." He hummed lightly. 

The reveal explained Nico's earlier moment of confusion. Zeus Grace was the CEO of Zeus Industries - he had recognized the name but not realized from where. Zeus was one of his most significant supports. He often employed Nico to trial test the safe, and his designs were often used for safe cracking competitions. Especially given the difficulty in which they were built. 

Nico grabbed the wheel on the vault and twisted slowly, listening for sounds as it moved. He braced a hand on the door and leaned against the metal, looking for any additional clues about the safe. It was going to be tricky for sure. 

"I'll try without your help and see, and I wouldn't want Zeus to be upset that I learned any trade secrets." 

Jason laughed, "He might be slightly miffed that I gave you a leg up, but otherwise, he'll be fine. He likes you, and I'm pretty sure you aren't replaceable." 

The compliment made Nico's ears burn, and he fought back a blush, he was too old for this shit. "So you knew who I was?" 

"Only the moment they said they were calling in a Safe Technician. I'm pretty sure your company is the best in New York." 

Nico smiled to himself and then fell into silence. For some reason, being recognized by talent alone made him feel warm inside. It was rare that he felt proud of it. He was generally just happy to do his work alone; praise was nothing he sought after. 

He twisted the large wheel clockwise and felt the metal clunk loudly, then it would turn no more. Slowly he tugged it back into place and sighed to himself. It quickly became apparent that this was a drill and scope situation.

He turned back to Jason and began sifting through his bag on the other man's side. He didn't think about how odd this might look. Instead, he grabbed out the items he needed. There was a small silver earpiece that held a thin flashlight, a wireless electric drill, a flat wire hook, and the scope camera he would need to see the innards of the safe. 

Wordless, he handed Jason the Scope and the thin wire hook, both items would be needed towards the end, and he didn't have the hands to hold them all. With that taken care of, he tucked the drill under his arm and began fitting the flashlight to his ear. 

Jason watched on with a smile. 

Once the earpiece was in place, Nico turned back to the safe and began knocking on it slowly. He knew where he should start drilling, but he liked to double-check. After he located the precise area, he shifted the drill into his hands and proceeded to make an even clean hole. Despite his drill being the best in the business, it took him roughly 20 minutes to break through the thick metal. Once he had, he tucked the device back under his arm and turned to Jason. 

"I'll need to exchange the drill for my wire hook and scope." He warned because he was once again stepping into the blond's space. 

Jason nodded and shifted the bag around in front of his body. He was making it easier for Nico to grab. 

"I'm not trying to interrupt your work, but I've never seen the entire process before, and it's pretty cool." He complimented. 

"I typically work alone," Nico said cooly, although, for whatever reason, Jason's presence was pleasant. 

"I could go upstairs if you want?" Jason offered now that his hands were free. 

"I don't mind," Nico assured him. 

Carefully he pushed the hook into the small hole and began searching for the correct wires. It took time, each set of cables were entangled, and he had to slowly unravel them before he could successfully group the right ones. Once he had them gather, he shifted the hook and caught the wires. Then he gradually pulled them all out. He held his breath with each tug. The fewer times he had to pull the cables, the better off he was. 

As soon as the wires were out of the surrounding metal, Nico grabbed them and yanked gently. All at once, the lock clicked loudly, and the door pushed open. 

"There!" He said he was a little overly excited. It wasn't the place for it, but he was always thrilled after a successful turn. 

Despite his joyful expression, he thought he heard a small whine. He rocked forward and strained to listen again. A rush of air escaped the open door, and for some reason, the hair at the base of his neck stood up. Something about the situation didn't feel right. 

Jason stepped forward almost at the same time as the lock clicked. "If you're done, please step away from the door. I should open it alone, given we aren't sure what is behind it."

Nico blinked and licked his lips lightly. "Of course, I'm sorry." He usually left instantly, but something about Jason made him linger. "Should I shout for someone?" He whispered, for some unknown reason keeping his voice low. Something about the door felt ominous, and he was sure it was mostly inside his head.

Jason glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as he shifted into a guarded position. He removed the gun from his side and held it out in front of him. Jason twisted it between his hands and moved forward slowly. "I'll use the radio," He said softly, moving towards the door. 

Nico pressed himself closer to the wall, feeling for the railing. He was nervous and only growing more and more anxious. 

"The vault is open," Jason said smoothly into his mic, "I'm heading in. Backup requested." 

"Careful Grace," Piper responded. "I'm heading down the stairs." 

"I'm right behind you!" Leo called out. 

Nico turned his head to the side, glancing up the stairs. When he came down, Piper was standing beyond the stairwell. Hopefully, she was still there. 

"Holy shit!" Jason cursed abruptly, stepping into the vaulted room. 

Two seconds later, the screaming started.

"It's okay - I'm with the FBI," Jason shouted. 

Nico had a second to look through the open doorway and see the trail of blood, the woman hanging from shackles. Her wrist rubbed raw, her arms and legs marred with thick cuts and scrapes. 

His eyes took her in her dark locks, the haunted expression on her face, and the hollowed-out cheekbones. Her mouth was hanging out, and the screams were spilling forth like tidal waves. 

Piper grabbed his shoulder and gestured to the stairs. "Go." She said, not unkindly. "You don't need to see this." 

Nico nodded and quickly scrambled up the staircase. He almost knocked into Leo as he rushed to the scene. A quick sidestep left him off balance and fought to keep the panic away. He took a shaky breath and then forced his lead legs to climb the rest of the staircase. The woman's screams were only growing more and more frantic. 

Nico stumbled out of the stairwell, ignoring the matted blood, the bodies crudely thrown and began searching for a place to hide. His body was in flight mode, and he needed to get away fast. 

Her screams started to sound like two very familiar cries, the dying screams of his mother and sister. He felt like he was caught in a time loop. He was reliving the worst day of his life over and over again. 

He turned his head frantically when he noticed a small dark shadowy hallway to the left. It was the perfect place for him to have a minor break down. His feet moved quickly, but his brain struggled to catch up. The screams had turned into sobs, and it made his own eyes leak a little. It was humiliating. He never cried at work. 

He made it halfway to the hallway when someone grabbed him. He jumped and spun quickly, only to realize it was Jason Grace. 

The other man looked worse for wear, his hair was sticking up on ends, and there was blood staining his beautiful blazer. 

"Hey-you okay?" He asked and then winced at his question. "I mean, dumb question. Of course, you're not okay." Jason continued. 

Nico's body betrayed him at every step. His arms and hands were shakily, and he fought down the bile building in his throat. 

His head pounded. The cries of his mother and sister haunting his thoughts. Somehow the new trauma was pulling his own to the forefront of his mind. And he struggled not to let it consume him. 

It was no use.

Her screams had unlocked his memory, and now all he could see were the bodies of his mother and sister. The way their bodies were splayed, and the blood that soaked deep into the carpets. They were both already losing too much blood when he'd come through the door. His mother was as good as dead; his sister was barely clinging to consciousness. 

But that hadn't stopped him from trying to save them. 

Even when he heard the movement upstairs, even when he knew their assailant was still in the house. He had tried and tried and failed to keep either of them breathing. Was unable to keep them alive. 

It hadn't helped matters that the assailant was never captured. Their murders went unsolved, and Nico had to deal with his raising emotions and the notion that their killer walked free somewhere out there in the world. 

Waves of anguished washed over him; he felt sorrow for his lost family members and pain for the girl at the base of the stairs. All he could think of was the nameless girl who was hurt so terribly and who was so scared, her cries reverberated off the walls like sonic bombs. 

He took in a shuddering breath and caught the lump in his throat. Hot tears filled his eyes, and he wished he was standing with anyone. Anyone that wasn't Jason Grace. A man he had just met today. 

Jason pulled him into a giant bear hug, locking his arms around him tightly. 

Typically Nico would have pulled away abruptly, but his emotional turmoil was too high. Instead, he folded into Jason's arms, crying softly into his shoulder. Even as he sobbed softly, he knew he was never going to forgive himself or Jason for bearing witness to the grief he'd spent far too long trying to bury. 

Nico was many things, but forgiving wasn't one of them, especially when it came to himself. 

______________________________________________________________

"Nico, please," Hazel begged for the fourth time in several minutes. "Just come to dinner with us." 

Nico shifted the papers on his desk, filing them in order of clients and charges. "Can you send these out before you leave?" He ignored her repeated questions. 

"Nico," Hazel said sadly. "Please," and because she was desperate, "you promised." 

Nico sighed and dropped the pages on the desk; he rubbed his temples and sighed. "Hazel, I don't feel like going out." He hadn't felt like doing much since his return to the office. He'd even canceled all meetings that were independent clients. He just needed a couple of days to pack up the trauma and stuff it back into the box. 

"I know you don't want to go, but I honestly think it will help you. You shouldn't be alone right now." Hazel came to sit on the edge of his desk. Like she had only days before. 

Nico rocked slightly in his chair, he knew Hazel was right, but he couldn't fathom meeting anyone knew right now. Not when he was feeling so raw.

"I think it's better if I stay at home," Nico said finally. 

Hazel looked at him sadly. "Okay," she stood up from the desk but patted his shoulder lightly. "If you don't want to go tonight, that's fine. I'll cancel with Frank. I think it's best if you aren't alone right now." 

"Hazel, no!" He said a little more firmly than he meant. "Don't cancel on my account." 

"I'm not leaving you alone, Nico. I wasn't there the first time, and I'm not leaving you now." Her eyes were firm. 

Nico sighed, guilt sitting slowly on his chest. "Hazel, please, I just need time." 

"No, you want to bury it and not deal with it, and I'm not letting that happen." 

"Let it go." Nico gritted his teeth and bit back his response. It was fair to start a fight with Hazel.

"I know you're angry - but I can't lose you to the darkness again, Nico. I won't." She released a light sob. 

Nico huffed a sharp breath. "Okay - Okay, I'm sorry, Hazel." His hands shook. Despite meeting Hazel a couple of years after the event, he has still broken in so many ways. They had saved each other, and now he couldn't push her away. It wouldn't be right. He wouldn't put her through that again. 

"Don't be sorry, Nico; I just want to be here for you. Let me be here for you. There are other dinners, other times; I can hang out with Frank." Hazel grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He said softly. He wanted these emotions gone, he had worked so hard to deal with their deaths, and now felt like he was back at square one. 

Hazel came around to the other side and hugged him tightly. "You're the best big brother in the world." 

Nico hugged her back. "I would be lost without you." He rubbed her back soothingly. 

"Stop trying to comfort me," Hazel said, running her hands through his dark hair. "I'm the one comforting you." 

Nico smiled against her shoulder and laughed a little. "Okay." He agreed. 

They remained locked in each other's arms for a while. Then the door chimed, and Nico released her. 

"Who is that?" He asked softly. 

"I'm not sure; I'll go check." Hazel stepped away from him and headed out of his office. 

Nico took a deep breath and scrubbed his face. He was sure his eyes were red and puffy despite no actual tears spring to life. He rolled his neck and stretched out his shoulder.

"Nico," Hazel said from the doorway. "I have Agent Jason Grace here to see you." Her tone was sharp. 

Nico straightened in his chair. Despite promising himself that he would avoid Jason, he was happy to hear that he was standing in the office. 

"Send him in." He brushed down his black button-up and rubbed his thighs lightly. Quickly he brushed his hair out of his face. He hoped Hazel hadn't messed it up too badly. 

"Hello, Nico," Jason greeted warmly, stepping into the office with a familiar black bag swung over his shoulder. "I brought this back to you." 

Nico blinked, his mouth falling open in shock. He hadn't noticed it was even missing. How embarrassing. He went to stand up, but his leg caught the edge of the desk, and he ended up falling back into the chair. He was a disaster. 

"Oh, thank you." He said, trying to muster some semblance of dignity. 

"Of course," Jason stepped fully into the room. His sky blue eyes were dancing with mirth. He enjoyed watching Nico flounder. "May I?" He gestured to the open seat. 

Nico nodded; he didn't trust his vocal cords. He always ended up looking like an idiot in front of attractive men. Not that it mattered, he doubted Jason would be interested after he'd effectively ruined his shirt. That was all without mention his subsequent breakdown. At a crime scene, no less. 

Jason Grace was not an option. 

"I'm sorry it took me a couple of days to get it back to you." Jason began, "I meant to return it sooner, but the case took an odd turn, and things have been crazy." 

Nico nodded, his words lodging in his throat. "Is she alright?" He finally asked. 

Jason nodded, "She'll live. Currently, she is in the ICU. The doctor said she would be dead if she had been inside the room for even 40 minutes longer. You saved her." He told him. 

Something about those words made the ache in Nico's chest loosen. "I did?" He asked softly. 

"You did, she would have bled out if we had to break in by force. The crane wasn't going to be ready for another 4 hours." 

Nico released a steady breath. "Thank you for saying that. Do you know who she is?" He asked. He wasn't sure if Jason could even tell him that. 

"Her name is Silena Beaureguard, and she was held captive for two weeks," Jason told him. "Although if you could keep that quiet, I would appreciate it. I got approval to share some info with you from Frank, but it would be best if it didn't reach your office." 

"I promise it won't leave this room." 

Jason shifted in his seat. "I'll admit I was hoping to see you again." 

"I'm sorry about your shirt," Nico said at the same time. 

Jason laughed. "No worries." 

"It was unprofessional, and I'm sorry about it. I shouldn't have reacted that way. Especially at a crime scene." Nico confessed he would be lucky if Frank hired him again.

"Nico, you reacted exactly how I would have expected. The scene wasn't fully processed, and normally we would never have let a civilian near it, but we needed you. As it turned it out, you helped save Silena. No one is blaming you for having a breakdown." 

Nico frowned when Jason said it like that he sounded rational, even reasonable. 

"Honestly, I was impressed by how you handled it, and the only thing I'm worried about is if I overstepped?" Jason looked earnest in his worry. "I shouldn't have put my hands on you, Nico, and I hope that was alright." 

Nico blinked in stunned silence; he hadn't expected Jason Grace to apologize to him. 

"You didn't overstep. I appreciated it." 

Jason smiled, "I'm glad." He looked at his hands and took a steady breath. "I hope this isn't too forward," He paused and lifted his gaze into Nico's eyes. "But, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me sometime?" 

Nico swallowed thickly. He should say no, he should tell Jason that he was too emotionally compromised. He should explain that his mood was likely to become darker over the next couple of months. That he was going to have to work through the deaths of his family all over again. Only this time, he would feel the emotions instead of blocking them out. 

Getting in a relationship with someone sounded like a bad idea. 

As he stared into Jason Grace's earnest expression, he felt the glass around his heart cracking. 

Something about Jason made him feel lighter, more reliable, more ready to face the oncoming emotional storm. For once, he wasn't afraid of what might happen, but fearful of what he might lose.   
Even now, Jason was patient with him. Waiting without expectations, giving Nico the time he needed to process. 

Despite Nico and Jason meeting only days ago - he felt like he'd known him for years. Like they were two pieces of a yin-yang symbol, they fitted together in perfect harmony.

Finally, Nico swallowed and cleared his throat. It was unlike him to take a risk like this, but his hands tingled, and his heart raced with anticipation—the positive kind. 

"I should tell you that I'm not in the best place right now, there is some stuff that I need to work through." He glanced away from Jason, suddenly nervous. 

What if Jason was no longer interested?

Jason said nothing, instead opting to wait Nico out. 

"Otherwise, I would love to go to dinner with you." 

Jason's lips spread into a broad smile, the scar becoming more pronounced as he did so. 

"I think it's safe to assume that life happens to everyone." Jason shifted forward, his wide grin still present, he reached out and crossed the desk and took Nico's hand. "I would love to get to know you, and I'm glad you're giving me a chance." 

Nico stared at their joint hands and smiled brightly. "Me too." 

Jason released his hand and stood up, "How about we head to dinner now?" 

Nico nodded, "You can leave the bag next to the desk." He stood and grabbed his jacket. His heart was hammering as he did so. He grabbed his phone and sent Hazel a text message, letting her know that he would be heading out with Jason. He hoped she forgave him for standing her and Frank up. 

Jason's phone beeped from the other side of the room. He pulled it out and clicked a couple of buttons. "I wanted to let Frank know that I was kidnapping you separately." 

Nico blinked, and then suddenly recalled that the dinner was with the new hirer - with Jason. 

"Kidnapping?" Nico asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Well, you know, whisking you away," Jason said. 

Nico grinned. He reached out his tentatively - holding that Jason would once again take it. "I prefer it this way anyway." He didn't want to have his first date with his sister. 

"Me too." Jason grabbed his hand and followed Nico out the door. "I know a little Italian place nearby. Would you like to go there?" 

Nico laughed, "Only if it's authentic Italian." He pulled Jason from the store and was grateful that Hazel was willing to close up. 

"It is - scouts honor." Jason grinned. 

"You were a scout?" Nico asked. 

"Nope," Jason laughed. "But I would have been a good one." 

Nico grinned and pulled his jacket closer as they walked. The air was crisp, and the sunlight was slowly fading from the sky. It was turning out to be a beautiful night. 

"I couldn't agree more," Nico said. 

Jason smiled down at him, his expression open and honest. 

Nico grinned back, nothing was fixed, but the future was starting to look brighter and brighter as they walked.


End file.
